Jessica Angela
History Appearance Jessica has the youthful appearance of a young woman in her late teens though she can sometimes be mistaken as being older in her early twenties. Her beautiful golden-blonde hair extends all the way down to the middle of her back. Her soft facial features are considered to be beautiful and charming with stormy grey eyes that are considered to be alluring, shell-pink full lips along with lightly tan skin. She is rather tall for a girl as she stands at 5'9" which makes her taller than many other females and some males. Jessica has an impressive figure, with ample hips and exceptionally large, round breasts. As a whole, the woman is very curvy, from modest breasts to her wide hips that leads to well rounded backside down to her shapely thighs. Despite this, Jessica's figure has an athletically lean and well-toned musculature which is evident by the slender and elegant muscles in her arms, the traces of a slender smoothness six pack that manages to work with her curves alongside her long, nicely shaped legs thickened and toned by her muscle. Apparel Jessica dislikes wearing clothes that make her look to girly and can normally be seen wearing clothes such as ripped jeans, t shirts with rock bands, etc although she does own a couple of dresses. She never wears makeup and when it comes to jewelry she rarely wears any except for her weapon. However she will wear any other kind of jewelry if it is given to her by someone close to her 1becc983dfd473f002986b6f8b2ff553.jpg Bxn65bxCQAA5Qms.jpg Tumblr n5piqtqndO1sgcy0co1 1280.jpg X1UFQkU.jpg 40a73fb99a2aa90a98f5facf2be22b6f.jpg Punk-rave-high-end-fashion-trendy-street-punk-t-shirts-with-big-hoodie-hoodies-and-sweatshirts.jpg Personality Jessica is a rather reckless and impulsive person to the point where she will often times speaks before thinking while getting in trouble just for fun while being as tough as nails. She can be somewhat of a tomboy in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for girls, doesn't really get on well with other girls, and can hold her own against her male counterparts. Hayley is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. Being very aware of the reactions that her appearance has on people, mainly on men, she is a rather skilled manipulator as she is able to seduce people and sweet talk them into giving her what she wants. She is also rather proud of her body as she isn't afraid to show it and can be somewhat vain at times about her appearance. Having grown up without any parents Jessica is fiercely independent as she doesn't want to have to rely on others for help and a bit prideful in which she won't admit she is wrong about something even when she is. She holds very little respect for authority figures and can be very sarcastic as well as sharp-tongued at times, always having a smart ass comment ready whenever someone says something antagonistic to her and always bites back with a witty insult. She is not hesitant to speak her mind and can be extremely stubborn in her opinions while at times being an hypocrite. Jessica has very powerful protective instincts as she cannot stand to sit back and see people get hurt, always trying to something to help wherever possible even if for a complete and total stranger. She is extraordinarily devoted to helping and protecting innocent people as well as being extremely loyal to the people close to her. Though Jessica usually hides this part of her she has rather strong maternal instincts and secretly wishes to have children one day but is afraid of doing so as she doesn't want them to end up having to live the same way she did. Fatal Flaw Like other children of Zeus, Jessica's fatal flaw is that she has a weak resistance when she is offered power which is often seen Abilities General Abilities Demigod Abilities * Aerokinesis:' '''As a daughter of Zeus Jessica can create, control and manipulate air. She can use the air to ride the winds and fly, manipulate the air to pick up or push back objects similar to telekinesis, manipulate the air to shoot herself out of water, etc ** '''Air Blasts': She can control, and generate very powerful winds and air currents ** Flying: By riding air currents, she can fly. She can fly for hours without tiring. ** Air Solidification: ** Seeing Air Magic: ** Venti Control: ** Ropes of Wind: * Atmokinesis: As a daughter of Zeus, Jessica can create, control and manipulate the weather in which she can typically summon storms usually in the form of lightning storms ** Storm Generation: She can generate fierce storms ** Storm Venti Control: Jessica can control and summon storm Venti for a variety of purposes. She has a storm Venti companion that serves as her steed * Electrokinesis: As a daughter of Zeus, she is able to control, manipulate and create lightning and electricity though creating it puts a strain on her body.. ** Electrical Immunity: Jessica is unaffected by electric shocks such as getting electrocuted by wires and tends to give people shocks when she touches them ** Static Electricity: Like her half siblings, she can generate huge bolts and arcs of static electricity. ** Static Shocks: He can send strong electrical shocks through others on contact. ** Lightning Bolts: He can summon extremely powerful lightning bolts from the sky, which Piper compared to an artillery shell in The Lost Hero. His lightning bolt was strong enough to destroy King Midas's mansion, which was made out of gold. He would go on to summon lightning powerful enough to stagger the giant king, Porphyrion and blacken his face. As the series progressed, his lightning bolts became more powerful. And whilst the effort it took him to summon them is mentioned to make him feel faint in The Lost Hero, the effort required dramatically reduces by The Blood of Olympus. Once, his lightning knocked Percy off his horse. Jason had summoned enough lightning to melt iron nearly instantly in House of Hades. In The Blood of Olympus, he managed to summon a lightning bolt powerful enough to destroy a host of basilisks, despite being underwater (though lightning conducts better underwater). In the final battle against the Giants, he used a lightning bolt to augment himself when he leapt at Porphyrion, knocking the Giant King to his knees. ** Limited Electrical Conductivity: * Enhanced Leadership Qualities- Similar to other children of Zeus, Jessica often feels that she should be the leader of whatever group she is in as her father is king of Olympus. She is also a naturally good leader and tend to assume leadership in groups. Equipment * [https://camphalf-bloodfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Stormbringer Stormbringer]: Sword necklace by 1337 art-d4soct8.jpg Relationships Titans Gods Zeus Aphrodite Monsters Stormchaser Demigod Alexander Garcia Seraphinus Rashid Humans Etymology Trivia Category:Greek Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Powerful Category:Children of Zeus Category:Females Category:Female Category:Skullguy123